


Rubbing Off On You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Eventual Consent, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Riding, Smut, Swearing, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is stressed from touring and Louis see's it as an opportunity to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubbing Off On You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted to me on my tumblr, not gonna lie it's my first full smut one shot but I think I did a decent job.
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Reading!!!

Harry came into the room practically dragging his feet across the floor; he was just so fucking tired. His body was completely exhausted and he hurt in places he didn't even know could hurt. Touring was taking so much energy out of him but the entire thing was bittersweet because he wouldn't trade his life for anything else in the world.  
  
He made his way over to the couch, passing by Louis who sitting in the love-seat watching a rom-com on TV. He carelessly flung his body onto the couch and groaned at the feeling of lying flat against something solid and comfortable.  
  
What he didn't know was that Louis had been watching his every move and when he made that god awful sinful noise it went straight to Louis' cock. Louis has been pining after Harry since x-factor and everyone -except Harry- knows it. He's been friend zoned by Harry for as long as he could remember and living with this boy did not help his case at all.  
  
However, watching Harry moan and groan about how tired he was gave Louis a little idea. He was a naughty boy, but who could blame him for being that way when have this beautiful creature before your eyes.  
  
"You all right there Hazza?" He questioned innocently.  
  
"Mmf." Is all he said.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter love?" He cooed.  
  
"I hurt in places I didn't know could hurt. I'm just so bloody tired, I feel like I could sleep for years." His voice sounded rough and tired.  
  
"I could give you a massage if you'd like, you know, to help you relax more..." Louis offered.  
  
Harry lifted up just his head to look at him, "Could you? I could really use one right now."  
  
Louis smiled brightly, for other reasons of course, "Let's go to the bedroom, it'll be better there."

* * *

Harry was lying face down on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Louis couldn't but salivate at the perky little bum that was in front of his face and his cock gave a little twitch at the thought of Harry's thick cock being on the other side of that perky little bum.  
  
Louis quickly got rid of those thoughts and straddled Harry's lower back with a bottle of baby oil in one hand. He flipped the cap open and poured some all over Harry's back. He heard Harry give a slight hiss knowing that it was probably a little bit colder than he was expecting. When he was done he closed the bottle and put it aside, he was definitely going to need that later.  
  
He placed his hands at the bottom of Harry's spine and worked them all the way up. He made sure to lather all the dry spots with the oil before he started to really dig his fingers in. He used the heal of his palm to dig into the knots that were by Harry's shoulders, he knew he was doing it right when he got a moan of approval from below him. He used his thumbs to dig into the dimples at the bottom of his spine but slowly worked them all the way up his back until reached his neck and then moving to his shoulders and back over his shoulders blades.  
  
Harry was falling apart beneath his hands, whimpering every time Louis reached a sore spot. And Louis would be lying if he said that sometimes he didn't purposely stay on those spots just to hear Harry moan.  
  
"Mmm Lou, that feels so good." Harry muttered mindlessly  
  
 _Fuck_ , if that wasn't the sexiest thing Louis has ever heard.  
  
He could tell Harry was starting to reach that point where people start to ramble random things, not being really away of the things they say. So, he decided to get a little brave.  
  
While continuing to massage him he bent forward and placed a little kiss on his shoulder blade.  
  
Nothing. He got no response... so he did it again.  
  
Harry wasn't reacting to his kisses, so he kept going. It took every bit of strength that he could muster up not to rut his hips over Harry's bum.  
  
Eventually Harry noticed that those were not the feeling of fingers on him but Louis lips... and he likes it? No.  
  
"Lou..." He mumbled somewhat sleepily. "What are you doing?"  
  
Louis froze a little but remained unfazed, "Nothing babes, just relax, unless... you want me to do your front now?"  
  
"Mmm, that sounds nice, let’s do that."  
  
Louis got off him so that he could lazily turn over and let his eyes close once more; Louis repositioned himself on Harry's waist. Now this was a position that he always wanted to be in.  
  
He repeated the same process but instead of pouring the over his chest he poured it into his hands. Louis loved the feeling of Harry's hard muscles under his fingertips and every time they traveled down to his abs, his eyes couldn't help but stare at Harry's semi-hard member underneath his bum, he was so close.  
  
He's decided that if he's gotten this far he may as well go for it. He scooted his bum back a bit so he was sitting over Harry's thighs instead. When his hands had traveled back down to Harry's abs he let his hand travel over the outline Harry's cock from the outside of his boxers.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open, "Lou-"  
  
Before he could even finish what he was going to say, he felt a pair of soft lips against his and he froze not quite sure how to react at first.  
  
Louis pulled away, but not before peppering his face and neck with kisses, "C'mon Hazza... you know you want to."  
  
Harry tried not to push him away so roughly, "Louis no. Stop! No c’mon, this isn't going to happen." He insisted.  
  
Louis sat up looking down at Harry with his face flushed and Harry propped himself up on his elbows to talk to him properly.  
  
"Louis you're my best mate and I love you, but not in the way you want me to..."  
  
Louis smirked, he let his finger travel from Harry's chest down to his clothed cock, "Hmm, your dick say otherwise babes."  
  
Harry looked down to watch Louis' hand slowly trace his member from the outside his boxers slowly and teasingly. Fuck, it felt so good.  
  
"N-n-no." He barely managed to stutter out.  
  
At that, Louis squeezed his Harry's dick a bit tighter, knowing that the pressure would feel amazing. Harry gasped lowly and bit his lip to try and conceal his moan. He watched Louis continue to work his hand over his clothed cock. Fuck, this is so wrong.  
  
Louis leaned forward, "Let me take care of you Haz..." He whispered to him seductively.  
  
He doesn't know why he did, but he let himself fall back against the bed again as Louis made of trail of kisses from his chest and downward. It was so different simply because it was Louis who was doing this. He felt a bit off thinking about how amazing the feel of his best mates’ lips felt against his skin. Even more so when he felt a hot mouth over his clothed cock, he could feel his boxers begin to dampen. He wanted to tell him to stop but at the same time he really didn't him too.  
  
There was a tug at his boxers, and he felt relief when his hard member sprung out from beneath. He couldn't conceal the whimper that escaped his lips when he felt Louis trace his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip and then letting his lips wrap around the tip and giving it a good sloppy wet suck. His hips bucked up momentarily, he wanted him to take more of him into his mouth but he felt Louis hands pin down his hips.  
  
He let out a whimpering whine.  
  
Louis let off the tip with a pop from his mouth, "Now, now Hazza, be patient." He chastised.  
  
One of his hands briefly pulled away to give a few quick tugs at Harry's cock.  
  
"Mmm, don't tease!" He pleaded.  
  
Before he knew it the warmth returned to his cock but this time Louis took him in even more. Louis bobbed his head up fast but would go down slowly to try and take in as much of Harry's dick as he could, not stopping until he could feel it in the back of his throat. His eyes began to tear up and every now and then he would choke on it and he would pull back roughly leaving the string of saliva from his bottom lip to the tip of Harry's dick. Harry propped himself on his elbows long ago, refusing not to miss the sight of this.  
  
"Mm fuck baby, suck my cock so good." Harry said breathlessly. His thumb traced over Louis red puffed lips. "You're such a slut with that mouth of yours, how many other boys do you do this to?"  
  
"Just you daddy..." Voice raw and completely fucked out. Louis palmed himself through his pants. "Daddy will you suck me too?"  
  
Louis could see a flash of panic cross Harry's face and he was about to back away from Louis entirely but Louis was quick to respond. He sat in Harry's lap and kissed him and this time Harry kissed him back. It was sloppy with their teeth clinking and their tongues colliding with an occasional lip bite. When Louis began to rut his hips both boys moaned into each other’s mouths’ and Harry couldn't help it when his hips would thrust upwards to meet Louis'.  
  
When Louis started to become lightheaded from lack of air he pulled away and took off his shirt and throwing it somewhere behind him, "Fuck me daddy."  
  
Harry gripped Louis' hips roughly and threw him onto bed and then roughly pulled him back by his thigh. He's gone too far to go back now.  
  
Harry quickly unbuttoned Louis jeans and took them off along with Louis' boxers in one swipe. He noticed that Louis cock was standing tall and hard, but he also tried to ignore the fact that he was admiring his best mates dick. He took three fingers and stuck them into Louis' mouth.  
  
"Suck." He commanded.  
  
Louis wasted no time coating every single finger, he let his eyes fall shut and moaned around the three digits because he knew exactly where they were going to be in a matter of seconds. He had always gotten off the thought of Harry's fingers instead of his own.  
  
Harry ripped his fingers out of Louis' mouth and used his index finger to trace Louis rim.  
  
"N-no teasing..." Louis whined.  
  
Harry smirked, he knew that feeling but unlike Louis, he was much nicer. He slowly pushed his finger into the tight heat and watched as Louis face would scrunch up and then relax. Slowly he began to pump his finger in and out and he couldn't help but notice how tight he was. Louis was enjoying every second of this, letting out breathy little moans every time his finger went back in.  
  
"Another..." He panted out.  
  
He followed instructions as he added another finger and repeated the same process. When he could feel less resistance he began to scissor his fingers.  
  
"God Harry! yes, more, more!" Louis cried out.  
  
"Like my fingers Lou?" Harry taunted him, slowing down the rhythm of his fingers.  
  
"Love your fingers! mmm, more please! More!" He moaned out.  
  
Harry was quick to put in the third and this time he was relentless, thrusting his fingers in and out to no extent. Louis met each one of Harry's thrusts with his own, as tried to fuck himself back onto his fingers. Harry accidentally crooked the tip of his fingers and it brushed past that special little spot.  
  
"FUCK! Right there, do that again!"  
  
Harry loved watching Louis react so frantically and begging for more. The cry that escaped Louis' mouth gave his cock a twitch and he wanted to hear it again and again. He made sure to thrust into that same spot repeatedly and relentlessly.  
  
Louis stopped trying fuck himself on Harry's fingers, instead he laid there taking it. He spread his legs wider as little  _uh, uh, uh’s_  escaped his mouth along with Harry's name. He could feel the pool of heat beginning to form in the pit of his abdomen so he lazily reached out to stop Harry's hand. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he stopped his movements all together.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Don't wanna cum yet." He cut off Harry breathlessly and Harry nodded in understanding.  
  
Harry picked up the oil again and poured some into his hand and slicked up his cock. He picked Louis up by the waist again, and Louis clung to him like koala, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around His neck.  
  
"Gonna fuck you so good now..." Harry whispered filthily into Louis ears.  
  
Louis' hips rutted against Harry's in response.  
  
With one hand Harry hoisted Louis up a bit higher and with the other he took a hold of his cock and placed the tip at Louis entrance.  
  
"Beg for it, beg for my cock." He demanded.  
  
"Please Hazza, please fuck me! Please daddy, give me your big fat cock!" He babbled mindlessly.  
  
With one thrust he impaled Louis onto his cock as Louis cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
"Fuck you're so tight." Harry said through gritted teeth.

The warm and slightly dry, tight heat was unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It was good?  _Am I gay now?_ He nervously thought to himself. He never thought that he would ever be fucking his best mate before and it feels better than every girl he’s ever been with. He never noticed how soft Louis’ skin was before, or how beautiful he looked with his face flushed or how perfectly his body fit on top of his.  _No, stop it, I’m not gay!_

“Hazza move…” Louis whined into his neck.

Just like that Harry snapped out of his thoughts and pulled out of Louis and fucked back into him with no hesitation.

“Oh fuck!” Louis moaned.

Harry continued to pull out till the tip of cock teased Louis’ rim before ramming back into him. Louis could feel Harry’s balls slapping against his skin but more importantly he could feel the tip of Harry’s cock brushing against his prostate and his body was practically buzzing from the sensation.

Louis’ teeth dragged along the top of Harry’s shoulder to his neck as he placed sloppy open mouthed kisses. They were sloppy because Harry was jerking his body up and down on his cock and he couldn’t seem to get a firm grip but obviously he didn’t mind.

Harry stopped thrusting his hips, “Fuck yourself on my cock.” He ordered before smashing his lips against Louis’.

Their mouths’ messily collided more violently this time, Harry tugged on Louis’ bottom lip with his teeth. Louis began to bounce himself up and down but struggled to get the right angle so he tried harder by wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist tighter. He placed his biceps along the top of Harry’s shoulders and his hands went straight to that curly head of hair, he gripped it tightly so he could gain steadiness to fuck himself. Harry smirked and tried not to chuckle watching Louis breathlessly struggle and try to fuck himself on his cock.

“Hazza!” He whined because he wasn’t getting it right.

Harry gripped Louis’ hips painfully tight, they were definitely going to be bruised later, and it made his movements stop altogether making him whine again. “What did you call me?”

“Daddy please!”

_That’s much better,_  he thought himself. He walked over to the bed and threw Louis onto it watching him gasp in surprise and momentarily bounce on the bed.

“Hands and knees.” He growled.  _Maybe I should stop; I could stop this now and forget it ever happened._

That thought immediately disappeared the moment he saw Louis’ ass on full display, he got behind Louis and his hands gravitated to it, rubbing them for a moment before lifting a hand and bringing it back down with a loud  _smack_.

“AH!” Louis cried out.

“Sorry babe I couldn’t resist.” He chuckled.

Louis wiggled his bum over Harry’s dick, “Fuck me daddy…” He moaned filthily.

Harry wasted no time by reinserting his dick and bottoming out again, he moaned out at the feeling of being enveloped by the tight heat again. His thrusts were fast yet powerful and sloppy.

“Feel so full…”

“Yea babe? Love being stuffed with my cock?”

“Love it, harder!”

Harry hand settled over Louis shoulders and he pushed Louis back to meet his thrusts and a little extra force and making his dick go in a bit deeper than before.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis moaned every thrust.

Heavy panting and skin slapping sounds filled the room and it was intoxicating to breathe in.

“Taking my cock like a good boy.” Harry praised while giving him a particularly hard thrust.

“AH! Wanna ride you daddy!”

“Fuck yea baby…”

Without pulling out he held Louis close to him as he shifted their positions, he sat on the edge of the bed with Louis still in his lap, his chest pressed against Louis back. Louis began by making small figure 8’s, teasing Harry only give him a taste for what’s about to come. Harry grunted beneath him as his hands roamed Louis’ body settling over his nipples and squeezing them between his fingertips.

“Ah, Ah, mmm, fuck!”

“I suggest you quit teasing me than…”

Louis bobbed his head in compliance as he lifted his hips and dropped back down as both boys cried out. Harry leaned back a bit to watch his dick disappear and reappear in that glorious ass. Louis bounced up and down with precision and moaning out.

“Look at you baby.” Harry praised, “Love my cock don’t you?”

“Yea daddy, love your cock, feel so fucking full…”

Louis was starting to get sloppy and Harry could tell by the way he could barely lift his hips anymore. Harry pulled him in close by the waist deciding that it was now or never to go all out.  _I am so gay_ , he thought to himself before pounding relentlessly into Louis ass.

“Oh my god!”

“Come on baby”

Louis leaned against Harry as his hand wound up in Harry’s curls again. He could practically feel every thrust in his stomach but he fucking loved it. That familiar warmth was beginning to pool in his abdomen again.

“T-touch me please…” Louis begged.

Harry’s free hand went to Louis cock as he stroked it in time with his thrusts.

“I’m gonna cum!”

“Not yet baby, wait for me.” Harry cooed.

Harry picked up the speed of his thrusts, if that was even humanly possible. Both boys moaning and mumbling senselessly.

“Haz, I can’t-“

“That’s okay baby…” He said while giving Louis’ cock a hard tug. “Cum with me…”

Right on command, Louis screamed out Harry’s name and came in spurts all over Harry’s hand and his chest. He collapsed against Harry no longer being able to support his body weight, he sat there pliant and willing as Harry fucked up into him once, twice and a third time before releasing a heavy grunt and coming inside of Louis. He could feel Harry’s warm cum bottled up inside of him.

They fell back against the bed side by side and Harry hasn’t bothered to pull out of Louis. They lied there panting in each other mouths and lazily kissing.

Harry smiled into the kiss, “Massage huh?”

“Shut up.” Louis giggled into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneaky, sneaky Louis ;)


End file.
